Using an electronic device, a user can create, edit, and view different types of documents. For example, a user can create, edit or view text documents, presentations, spreadsheets, images (e.g., photos), web pages, or other documents combining one or both of graphics or images and text. The documents can be displayed on the electronic device display (e.g., a screen or projector), and content of the documents can be manipulated using one or more interfaces of the device (e.g., a keyboard, mouse, or touch-sensitive surface) in combination with functions or features of applications providing the documents. In some cases, however, a user may wish to print hard copy (e.g., on paper) of the document (e.g., to edit a printed text document using a writing instrument, or to share a hard copy of a photograph).
The user can direct an electronic device to print a document using many approaches. In particular, the electronic device can identify and select a printer for the document (e.g., receive a user selection from a pull down menu), and define one or more settings for the print job. The settings can include, for example, the number of copies to print, a page range, color settings, layout, and page orientation. Each of the options can be provided in one or more print setting pages, and can be selected and modified using one or more radio buttons, text entry fields, selectable menus, or combinations of these. In devices having small displays, however, it may be difficult to navigate menus for defining the print settings. In addition, in devices having limited input interfaces, it may be difficult to define a graphical user interface to display that easily allows a user to define print settings.